The Day a Demon Died
by Avezinzi
Summary: Goten's bitten and infected with a deadly poison.. please r/r!


Author's note- This story takes place in an alternate timeline, but most things are still the same such as Goku died, Trunks was born ex. But the only difference is that Videl DOES NOT EXIST! (Laughs evilly ha ha ha ha.Gohan is MINE……  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z (which is really a shame….)  
  
The day that a demon died  
  
It all started one sunny day in June, when Gohan and Goten were sparring. Both wanted to beat the other, and neither was winning.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten whined, "I want you to let me win for a change!"  
  
Gohan sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, you see, um, I'm kinda stronger then you, and that tends to make me the victor of more battles, heh heh….."  
  
Goten glared at his older brother, then gave up trying, letting his hair turn black once again.  
  
"OK, OK, I give up."  
  
He then decided that watching Gohan train wasn't the most exciting thing that he could be doing, so he crawled over to some nearby rocks. Gohan saw him do this, but didn't stop him because he knew that Goten wouldn't do anything dangerous. In the meantime, Goten had found a small hole in the side of a rock, and was eager to know what kind of creature he might have found today!  
  
"Here, come on out! You can be my new friend! We'll have so much fun..."  
  
While Goten rambled on, he didn't notice that a small claw had reached out of the hole and gently pinched the tip of his toe. Goten then felt a small pinch, along with a fiery pain.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he yelled.  
  
"Goten! What happened?"  
  
Gohan had hurried over the second that he heard his little brother yell. He arrived just in time to see Goten crawling away from the small hole. Gohan then reached into the hole and pulled out a dead…… thing.  
  
"Goten, what is this?" Gohan asked, face a pale shade of gray.  
  
"Gohan OWWWWWWIE!" was all Goten replied.  
  
Gohan tried to figure out what the thing that was in his hand was. It looked like a frog, with fangs, and an odd colored stripe running down its back. The thing that bothered Gohan the most was the satisfied smirk that the thing had on its face, almost like it had known that it was going to cause pain before it died.  
  
"Come on, let's go home. Mom will have you cleaned up before no time at all…"  
  
He picked up the now sniffling Goten and flew back to his home. Chi Chi was waiting outside when Gohan arrived.  
  
"GOTEN! GOHAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE BABY?" she screamed, sweeping them both up into her arms. (Gohan sweat drops)  
  
"Mom, its ok, he should be fine. He got bit by this thing; here let me show you…."  
  
He produced the frog thing from his pocket. Chi Chi wasn't looking however because she was too busy attending to Goten.  
  
"Its ok, it's ok," she kept repeating over and over.  
  
"It hurts really bad mommy! Like fire in my blood..."  
  
Chi Chi looked over at Gohan, who was studying the frog thing in the corner.  
  
"Umm, mom? This thing isn't any species that I've heard of, or seen, or anything! What do you make of it?"  
  
Chi Chi looked closer at it, then sighed.  
  
"I have no idea what that thing might be."  
  
Gohan went over to the bed that Goten was in. When he looked at him, he saw something that froze his blood.  
  
"Mom, Goten's tail is back, except that its not furry or brown, its….."  
  
Goten's eyes snapped open. He looked at Gohan with a helpless gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Help…..me…. can't….control……underworld……. beckoning…….help…."  
  
With these words, Goten's breathing became shallow and his skin started to change from normal to black, normal to black…and the itfinally stopped at black.  
  
"Hey, mom, you really should see this, Goten is turning black..."  
  
"Whhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaattttttttttt???" She yelled, hurrying over. Goten had now begun to sprout horns from the sides of his head, and was not looking good.  
  
"Goten! Can you hear me? Everything is going to be ok, just hang in there," Gohan said.  
  
"Wait! I think that he's trying to talk!" Chi Chi muttered.  
  
"Mom…..Gohan…..I'm not….."Goten coughed up green blood, then his eyes closed.  
  
"Goten!" Gohan yelled. Chi Chi was sobbing in the corner, and a now silent Goten was laying in a crooked position on the bed in the corner.  
  
"Goten… Noooooooooooo!"  
  
  
  
-Ha ha ha ha! I love cliffhanger's! if you want a sequel, I'll need at least 10 or more reviews, you know, for inspiration! 


End file.
